You Know It's True
by XxSashaxX
Summary: Not every  trainer is encouraged, not every trainer had a childhood, not  every trainer left home on a mission, some trainers leave, unannounced... because they have to, they had to get away.   and some trains, some trainers aren't trainers at all.


**You Know It's True**

So, new story ^.^ been a pokemon fan for the longest time, seriously, since i could use my hands and eyes in co-ordination i've been playing pokemon and watching it...usually at the same time, so i thought it was about time i wrote out my pokemon story that's been going on in my head XD enjoy! review please! it would 1) be really nice and 2) means i'll post more :) so enjoy and suggest any idea's you have.

"YOU KNOW WHAT-!"

"NO! I DON'T! WHAT WOULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE TO SAY THAT YOU HAVEN'T SCREECHED ALREADY?"

The Fuerte house shook with the booming voices of Maria's parents. Maria herself was sat in the tall grass ten or so meters away from her house, looking at it and hearing what was inside. She knew everyone could hear them shouting too.

A long sigh escaped her as she brought her knees to her chest, laying her head atop them.

"I wish I could just get away" she whispered to herself as the cool autumns breeze passed over her. A small shiver escaped Maria, bringing her back to the harsh reality that she couldn't possibly get away. She could just walk out of pallet town…yet, she'd escape home but not the dangers of the outside world.

Maria daren't ask for a Pokémon, her parents had enough to deal with as it was, she had no choice but to stick it out until the going got easier.

Maria felt something warm and fuzzy lay across her shoulders; she looked up and saw Professor Oak.

"Now Maria, this is the second night I've seen you out at this hour, and I thought you'd want a blanket" Maria hadn't been aware anyone had seen her yesterday, and had doubted anyone would have noticed her absence.

She tugged the blanket around her tighter as Professor Oak sat down in the grass next to her, his forearms leaning on his knees,

"Thank you" Maria said quietly, she didn't even want to think about what was going through Oak's head as he saw the state of her and the noise coming from her so called home.

"That's quite alright, I was wondering though…" Maria shook her head,

"I can't do that" she replied, like she had every year the past times Professor Oak had asked.

"Maria, it will be a great opportunity for you!"

"I'm too old now"

"You're never too old, never"

Maria sighed and looked up at the sky, seeing the stars speculate her from above. Every year Professor Oak asks Maria to join him as he gave out the Pokémon to the young trainers out on their journey. Somehow, this resulted in her getting out of the town, but Maria couldn't see how, all she could see was that she'd be watching children accomplish the dream she wanted for herself.

"Just give it some thought?" Oak asked, as _he_ did every year.

"I shall" Oak nodded,

"Rightio then, I'm off to bed, I suggest you do the same-"

"SHUT UP RICHARD!"

"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING! THIS IS MY HOUSE MORE THAN IT IS YOURS AND YOU SHOULD DO AS _I_ SAY AS I AM A _MAN_ AND MEN ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN WOMEN, I DON'T KNOW WHY IT'S SUGGESTED OTHERWISE!"

"A _MAN_? YOU? URGH! YOU. ARE. SO. ENFURIATING!" a loud crash could be heard from the house, interrupting what Oak was about to say, the noise resembled something like plates hitting tiled floor, but Maria couldn't be certain.

"You could stay with us tonight Maria" Oak offered, Maria had stayed at the Oak's a couple of times, but Gary only teased her, considering he was 30 by now and still hadn't left home, she didn't know what he was gloating about anyway.

"That's alright, I'll have to clear up the house later anyway, they've probably made a mess of the kitchen by now" Maria hauled herself up, and folded the blanket, handing it back to Oak. "Thanks anyway though" Oak nodded sadly at her and gave her a wave to return her own as she entered the house.

Maria hesitantly pushed open the door; it creaked on its hinges and let the moonlight stream into the pitch black house. Everything she could see was cast in a creepy shadowed light; Maria carefully crept in and closed the door.

They must have retreated to their separate rooms by now, so it was safe to come in and clear up.

Maria was meant to go and collect a Pokémon from professor Oak 4 years ago as of tomorrow. She will never forget that day, the day that meant the end to her ambitions, her parents' marriage and most of all, her brother's life.

Her parent's tried to get along, but after the death, all they could do was fight, or mourn, or blame. Maria learnt to get out of the firing range of their rage and just lie low.

It had been Kawasaki Disease; no one had known he's had it. Just thought he had chicken pox's and a really high fever. His toung had been bright red, the teachers just thought he's been sucking on a red sweet. Maria had looked over all the signs as well; she thought it was her fault. She had taken his temperature, it had been burningly high, but she hadn't pushed hard enough when telling her mother. She hadn't been listening; she had been sat at her dressing table applying make-up for a dinner she was going out on. Her father hadn't been home either.

He'd only been 5; Maria had been ten at the time.

She shook her head, attempting to dispel the tears. That's why she'd never gone to Oak that morning, she couldn't go the year after; she was still grief stricken, unlike her parents who just argued.

She hadn't gone the year after because she had dispelled all her dreams all together and by the year after Oak had become concerned and said he'd fetch her in the morning to take with him, determined she wouldn't give up her dreams. She'd live on for her brother.

Maria had hid in the attic, not wanting to see what she knew she'd never really have. She couldn't care for a Pokémon or fulfil fully a life with a cloud of grief hanging over her.

She had turned 14 this June. Her mother said she was unlucky because she was born on Friday the 13th. She said the Maria made her unlucky too, and her brother. So even her parents thought it was her fault. Maria couldn't blame them though.

It's got to the point that Maria doesn't think she deserves a Pokémon…or does she?

There's more to come if you want it obviously, i also have a document with a picture of Maria and her future pokemon (one of which i created myself ^.^) but i can't show you that till we get further into the story otherwise it will ruin the surprise, so please please please review! thank you!


End file.
